La terre vaine
by Cerulane
Summary: Suite de l'Espace entre les étoiles d'Issy sur les derniers jours de la guerre contre Voldemort
1. Default Chapter

**La terre vaine**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The wasteland). Le poème (The Wasteland, la Terre vaine en français) est de T.S. Eliot. IL a été traduit, mais malheureusement, le tirage est épuisé, vous allez donc devoir vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait.

Note : ceci est une séquelle de l'Espace entre les étoiles, du même auteur. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette histoire pour mieux comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

**Première partie : l'enterrement des morts**

****

_Ce corps que tu as planté l'année dernière dans ton jardin,_

_A-t-il commencé à germer ? Fleurira-t-il cette année ?_

_Ou un gel soudain a-t-il dérangé son lit ?_

_Oh, garde le Chien loin, c'est l'ami de l'homme,_

_Ou avec ses griffes, il le déterrera encore !_

_Toi ! hypocrite lecteur ! – Mon semblable, - mon frère !_

_TS Eliot, La terre vaine, Première Partie, L'enterrement des morts (1)_

**Poudlard, avril 1998**

_J'ai toujours aimé la couleur noire, _pensa Sirius, _mais pas cette fois._

Pas cette fois.

Cette fois, il importait que ce soit la couleur assignée à Voldemort, aux Mangemorts, à la mort. Cette fois, il importait que ce soit le nom de sa maudite famille. Cette fois, ça importait.

Aucune étoile ne brillerait à présent, et l'espace entre serait terne, car la plus grande lumière était partie. Il n'y avait pas de soleil. Il ne pourrait plus y avoir d'aube à présent.

Dumbledore était mort.

Le vieil homme reposait sur la table dans la salle des professeurs, les mains croisés sur sa poitrine dans une moquerie de paix, ses yeux bleus clos dans une mimique de sérénité. Mais il y avait du sang, du sang, tellement de sang. Il avait coulé en petites rivières le long de son visage, de son corps, mais il avait séché, en lignes noires, comme quelqu'un qui avait pris avec lui une plume et un pot d'encre noire.

Noire.

« Oh non, murmura Sirius. Merlin nous aide, non.

- Appelez l'Ordre du Phénix, aboya Snape à personne en particulier. Appelez-les ! »

Sirius se sentit partir loin de la table et de l'équipe réunie, loin de la mémoire de la vie perdue. « Je vais le faire », s'entendit-il dire lointainement.

Il y avait une main sur son bras. « Non, Sirius, dit lourdement Minerva McGonagall. Je vais le faire. C'est… mon devoir à présent. »

Sirius fit un pas en arrière et la laissa passer. Alors que son vieux mentor marchait lentement vers le feu, il sentit son cœur se briser. Quel espoir y aurait-il à présent ? Dumbledore était mort. McGonagall était directrice maintenant… et elle était une bonne sorcière, mais… Sirius regarda et il ne vit pas la bonne sorcière. Ce qu'il vit était une vieille femme, courbée par le chagrin, qui marchait avec une claudication ses jours-ci et avait un cœur blessé.

« Que… pouvons-nous faire ? demanda-t-il faiblement. Qu'y a-t-il… que nous devrions faire ?

- Pleurer, répondit doucement le professeur Virdis de sa place à côté de Sirius. Nous devons faire notre deuil.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de pleurer, répondit durement Severus. Les élèves doivent être mis en sécurité. Nous devons nous préparer pour la guerre.

- Quel genre de guerre pouvons-nous faire sans lui ? » demanda doucement le professeur Flitwick.

Personne ne répondit.

_Le silence n'est pas d'or, _pensa Sirius. _Le silence est noir._

Le professeur McGonagall revint vers la table. « Ils viennent » annonça-t-elle lourdement.

La pièce fut silencieuse puis il y eut des petits pops, comme du pop-corn dans une casserole, alors que divers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix utilisaient des Portoloins pour arriver. Kingsley Shacklebolt, Fred et George Weasley, Nymphadora Tonks, Bill Weasley, sa femme Helena une seconde plus tard, son jeune fils Valerius dans ses bras, Hestia Jones, Alastor Maugrey, Remus et Amélia Lupin… Plus vinrent après eux, les pops comme des coups de feu dans les oreilles de Sirius, mais pas assez. Ils en avaient tant perdu. Charlie Weasley ne retournerait jamais à ses dragons en Roumanie, ni Dedalus Diggle à sa petite boutique au chemin de Traverse. La liste des morts était si longue. Emmeline Vance, Alicia Spinnet, Abelforth Dumbledore…

Cédric Diggory.

James et Lily Potter.

Regina Lupin.

_Albus Dumbledore._

Il était sombrement conscient des bruits de respirations retenues provenant de l'Ordre alors que l'anneau d'enseignants se brisait et qu'ils voyaient le corps, reposant ignominieusement sur la table. Ressentaient leurs cœurs chuter comme le sien, s'écrasant et explosant sur le sol en millions de morceaux.

Dumbledore était mort.

Dumbledore était _mort_.

« Que s'est-il passé ici ? »

Il ne savait pas qui avait parlé. Amélia, peut-être, ou Helena. Il pouvait seulement sentir les larmes commencer à s'écouler le long de son visage alors que McGonagall racontait, en mots hachés, l'histoire des derniers moments glorieux d'Albus Dumbledore.

_Avril est le mois le plus cruel, élevant le lila de la terre morte…_

Les Mangemorts à la porte. Les murs se déformant, craquant. Dumbledore touchant son bras.

« _Restez ici. Vous devez protéger les enfants. Protéger Harry. Je vais descendre à eux. »_

Les derniers mots qu'il lui avait dits.

Menant tous les élèves de Poudlard dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait besoin d'un lieu sûr pour les cacher, protégé de Voldemort, et la salle lui avait fournit. Les enseignants étaient supposés rester dehors pour les garder, mais Sirius et Severus avaient partagé un regard et suent qu'ils ne pourraient pas.

Les marches de Poudlard, alors, regardant, impuissants. Deux hommes bruns, semblant taillés dans le granite, les témoins.

Seul, Dumbledore les avait combattus, sachant qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner, sachant qu'il y en avait trop, sachant que seul Harry Potter pouvait vaincre ce que Tom Jedusor était devenu, et cependant se battant quand même. Un vrai Gryffondor.

Jusqu'à la fin.

Ils avaient été mis en déroute. Poudlard était sauve, mais… à un terrible prix.

Dumbledore était mort.

_Quelles branches poussent de cette merde de pierres ?_

« Que pouvons-nous faire ? demanda Molly Weasley d'une petite voix. Qu'y a-t-il que nous pouvions faire ?

- Nous devons mettre les enfants en sécurité, dit durement Severus.

- Nous l'avons fait. »

Une nouvelle voix. Sirius regarda.

« Harry ? »

* * *

Ils semblaient tous tellement… découragés. Harry serra les dents et serra la main autours de sa baguette plus fermement. Il savait qu'il ferait son deuil de Dumbledore, pleurerait pour lui – un jour.

Mais, en ce moment, il n'était pas triste. Il était _en colère._

Comment Voldemort _osait-_il tuer Dumbledore ? Comment _osait_-il ?

« Nous l'avons fait, répéta-t-il. Les élèves – la plupart d'entre eux, en tout cas – sont en sécurité. »

Il s'avança plus avant dans la salle, et ils le suivirent. Ses pupilles, ses soldats, ses amis, sa famille.

L'armée de Dumbledore. Chaque membre.

_Je vous montrerai la peur dans une main de poussière._

« Et nous sommes ici pour _combattre_. »

* * *

(1) Voici le texte original du poème, si vous avez une meilleure traduction…

_That corpse you planted last year in you garden,_

_Has it begun to sprout ? Will it bloom this year ?_

_Or has the sudden frost disturbed its bed ._

_Oh keep the Dog far hence, that's friend to men,_

_Or with his nails he'll dig it up again !_

_You ! hypocrite lecteur ! – mon semblable, - mon frère !_


	2. Une partie d'échec

**La terre vaine**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The wasteland). Le poème (The Wasteland, la Terre vaine en français) est de T.S. Eliot. IL a été traduit, mais malheureusement, le tirage est épuisé, vous allez donc devoir vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait.

Note : ceci est une séquelle de l'Espace entre les étoiles, du même auteur. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette histoire pour mieux comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

Je mets ici les réponses aux reviews pour le dernier chapitre de L'espace entre les étoiles en même temps, puisque j'ai publié celui là et le précédent en même temps.

**Andromède** : Et oui, une suite. Pour la Mecque, c'est vrai qu'il y a beaucoup de référence à l'Islam, mais d'un autre côté, Jerusalem faisait aussi beaucoup référence au catholicisme. Quant à la discussion Harry/Hermione, à ma connaissance, c'est pas au programme. Quant à ta review, c'est vrai qu'elle m'a fait très plaisir, et vu qu'elle s'adressait aussi à Issy... La déclaration sur Avril, je me demande si elle n'est pas tiré du poème en introduction. Y a beaucoup de phrases dans cdette fic qui ne font pas beaucoup de sens, alors je pense que c'est des extraits de la Terre Vaine. Quant à la bataille finale, tu vas devoir attendre le dernier chapitre, j'en ai peur !

**Mystick** : De tout façon, rien n'est jamais trop beau ! lol En tout cas, je suis contente que ça t'ai plu. Et merci pour le compliment ! C'est pas toujours qu'on dit que je suis un ange ! lol

* * *

**Partie II : Une partie d'échec.**

_Quel est ce bruit ?_

_Le vent sous la porte._

_Quel est ce bruit à présent ? Que fait le vent ?_

_Rien contre rien._

_Est-ce que_

_Tu ne sais rien ? Est-ce que tu ne vois rien ? Est-ce que tu ne te souviens_

_De rien ?_

_Je me souviens_

_Que celles là sont les perles qui étaient ses yeux._

_Es-tu vivant, ou non ? N'y a-t-il rien dans ta tête ?_

_TS Eliot, La terre vaine_, _Partie II_, _Une partie d'échec (1)_

**12, Place Grimmauld, avril 1998**

Remus Lupin, Ministre de la Magie, vêtu de robes ors et écarlates, couleurs qu'il avait choisit comme symbole de son bureau, se sentait étrangement couard._ Un faible enroulé dans le rouge et or, les couleurs de Gryffondor cachant le monstre et le couard à l'intérieur._

Et bien, non. _Etrangement_, pas du tout.

_Nous ne devrions pas les laisser faire ça_, pensa-t-il.

Hermione Granger et Ron Weasley faisaient quelque sorte de présentation à propos de possibles stratégies pour la guerre. Aucun n'était un orateur particulièrement bon – Ron avait de soudains flashs d'inspiration et commençait à parler au-dessus d'Hermione, ce qui la troublait et la faisait perdre sa place – mais même si Severus, qui, malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, continuait à les haïr tous les deux, acquiesçait de temps en temps.

La pièce que l'Ordre du Phénix utilisait pour les réunions avait été autrefois si vide. Des membres étaient tués dans les batailles contre Voldemort et les Mangemorts, et pas tout le monde ne pouvait revenir de l'au-delà comme Sirius Black. Personne ne vint les remplacer.

A présent, la salle était pleine... bien que l'Ordre du Phénix n'avait pas grossi.

A présent, l'Armée de Dumbledore se battait avec eux, les conseillait, les aidait, les guidait. Et l'Armée de Dumbledore était... des enfants.

Quelques uns étaient légalement des adultes. Remus leur accorderait ça. Angelina Johnson, par exemple, avait été dans sa septième année quand Harry avait fondé l'Armée. Mais tant d'entre eux étaient jeunes, jeunes, si jeunes.

Aucun d'entre d'eux n'avait plus de vingt ans.

_Nous sommes ici pour combattre_, avait dit Harry.

Et ils les avaient laissés.

Ils les avaient laissés.

_Doux Merlin_, pensa Remus, _que dirait Dumbledore s'il voyait ce que son précieux Ordre est devenu ?_

_Je pense que nous sommes dans une allée de rats où les hommes morts perdent leurs os..._

La main d'Amélia se glissa dans la sienne. « Fais attention » murmura-t-elle, repoussant une mèche de cheveux noirs derrière son oreille.

« ... Et ceci, nous pensons, est leur point le plus faible, » Remus entendit Hermione dire. « Si nous les attaquons ici – et ici...

- Non, non, nous ne sommes pas assez nombreux pour faire ça, interrompit Ron. Nous devons réfléchir à ceci presque comme à une partie d'échec, je pense. Stratégiquement, nous devons faire l'inattendu...

- La chose la plus inattendue que nous pourrions faire est les faire s'attaquer eux-mêmes », fit écho Luna Lovegood d'un air absent, d'où elle était assise à côté de Neville dans un coin.

Remus vit les yeux de Ginny Weasley s'écarquiller. « Non, souffla-t-elle. La chose la plus inattendue que nous pourrions faire est les attaquer avec des gens qu'ils croient morts. »

Neville s'éclaira. « Hermione, y a-t-il un moyen que nous puissions conjurer – je ne sais pas, des golems, ou quelque chose ? »

Harry Potter se leva.

La pièce se fit silencieuse. Ca le faisait presque toujours quand Harry Potter indiquait qu'il voulait parler. Armée de Dumbledore avait un énorme respect pour lui comme leur commandant, et l'Ordre comme le Survivant – bien que Remus suspecta que quelque part, il y avait un minimum de peur. Harry Potter était un sorcier incroyablement puissant.

« Les papiers, dit-il.

- Quels papiers ? demanda Hermione, les notes pour son discours oubliées.

- Les papiers de mes parents. Ceux pour lesquels nous avons eu le procès. Ceux que Voldemort voulait. Ceux à propos de la magie de la vie et de la mort. »

Remus se leva. « Non, Harry ! »

Celui-ci tourna ses yeux vers sur lui, et Remus fut effrayé de voir combien de froideur reposait en eux. « Pourquoi pas ? » demanda-t-il froidement.

Remus ferma ses yeux pendant un moment et exhala durement. « Harry, dit-il enfin, c'est de la nécromancie. Je ne vais pas te laisser devenir un nécromancien. Je ne te laisserai pas !

- Même si ça nous gagne la guerre ? rétorqua le jeune homme.

- Puis-je parler ? » interrompit Helena Weasley, tendant son fils à Bill Weasley. Elle portait la robe blanche qui indiquait son statut en tant que Grande Prêtresse des Arachniaes.

Remus, qui avait été sur le point de répondre, ferma sa bouche. « Certainement, reconnut-il.

- Je n'ai pas vue les papiers de Lily et James Potter, mais je pense qu'il est sage d'être au moins raisonnablement sûr que beaucoup d'informations dedans proviennent du Libri de la Vie et de la Mort, des livres que les Arachniaes gardaient à Telae Domus jusqu'à ce qu'il soit attaqué par Voldemort, ce qui a conduit à leur immolation. » Elle prit une profonde respiration. « J'ai lu le Libri. La magie là-dedans... c'est de la magie ancienne. De la magie des Etres... de la magie en dessous de ce que nous faisons ici, je suppose. Plus basique. Elementale. Mais, plus important, il est impossible de ramener quelqu'un d'entre les morts de manière _permanente_. Il est possible de les garder ici indéfiniment en répétant le rituel, mais... selon la force et la profondeur de l'âme de cette personne, elle sera plus faible à chaque fois que c'est réalisé, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'efface. La nature prend la préséance, et ne peut pas être trompée longtemps. Aussi...

- Aussi, la poussa Harry.

- Ca prendra beaucoup d'énergie de les maintenir ici. Nous aurons besoins de trouver les membres appropriés d'un cénacle – à moins que Lily et James ait trouvé un moyen de détourner ce problème. »

Harry tourna ses yeux verts vers son parrain. « Sirius, les papiers étaient dans ton coffre. Mes parents te les avaient laissés. » Il ne posa pas la question. Il n'en avait pas besoin.

Remus pouvait voir la lutte sur le visage de Sirius. Il savait que Sirius ne voulait pas qu'Harry ait à combattre, ni aucun des autres. Mais... tout ce que ça ramènerait... même si juste pour un moment.

Dumbledore.

Lily et James.

_Regina._

« Sirius ? » demanda Harry.

Celui-ci ferma les yeux. « D'accord, » dit-il d'une voix rauque.

_Et nous devons jouer une partie d'échec, pressant des yeux sans paupières et attendant pour un coup sur la porte._

Remus courba la tête. Harry les avait poussés du bord à présent.

Voleraient-ils ?

* * *

« Remus ? »

Tête courbée, écrivant furieusement.

« Remus ? »

Des tâches d'encre sur son bureau – sur le bureau du Ministre de la Magie. De l'encre noire.

Le corps de Dumbledore couvert de sang noir, comme de l'encre noire.

« Remus ? »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Amélia, » reconnut-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle vint et s'assit à côté de lui, prenant sa main gauche dans les deux siennes. « Remus, tu es... »

Il lui sourit faiblement. « Mes nerfs sont mauvais ce soir », offrit-il.

Ses yeux noirs étaient tristes. « Oui, mauvais » dit-elle doucement.

Il essaya de lui offrir quelque réconfort – mais quel réconfort pouvait-il y avoir quand Dumbledore était mort et Harry Potter déterminé à devenir un nécromancien ? « Reste avec moi. »

Elle acquiesça.

Silence.

« Parle-moi » dit-elle enfin.

Il ne dit rien.

« Pourquoi ne parles-tu jamais ? »

Il ne pouvait pas.

« Parle. »

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

« A quoi penses-tu ? »

Il secoua sa tête, essayant de l'éclaircir. « Quoi penser ? Quoi ? »

Elle pleurait à présent, les larmes tombant silencieusement le long de son visage. « Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses.

- Pense » lui répondit-il.

Car qu'y avait-il d'autre à penser que les bouts de temps fanés ?

* * *

« Tu... vas vraiment faire ça, Harry ? » demanda timidement Hermione quand les leaders de l'Armée de Dumbledore se rassemblèrent après la réunion de l'Ordre.

Harry redressa sa mâchoire. « Oui » dit-il fermement.

Ron s'assit. « Je pense que c'est une idée brillante » affirma-t-il.

_Je le pense,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. _Si on pense à ça comme à un jeu d'échec... c'est comme amener un pion de l'autre côté du plateau et le transformer en une seconde reine._

« C'est juste... dit Hermione. Jouer avec la causalité... c'est dangereux.

- Ainsi que la guerre contre Voldemort, répondit Ginny.

- Je suis juste... mal à l'aise. C'est tout."

_Dépêches-toi, s'il te plait, il est temps._

Ron regarda à les doigts de la jeune femme, secoués de tics nerveux, mit deux et deux ensemble, et pensa qu'il avait peut-être fini avec cinq.

* * *

« Hermione ? »

Il la trouva plus tard assise sur le bord de son lit, un livre entre les mains mais ne lisant pas.

« Hermione ? »

Elle pleurait.

« Hermione ? »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

Ses épaules tremblaient. « Ron... Ron, je... »

Il mit un bras autours de ses épaules. « Hey, tout va bien, dit-il gentiment. Je... Je pense que je comprends. »

Hermione le regarda quelque peu surprise. « Tu... Tu comprends ?

- Tu es terrifiée à l'idée de la revoir, n'est-ce pas ? Mademoiselle Lupin. Ta...maman. »

Hermione acquiesça d'un air abattu. « Je...

- Tu n'as pas besoin de parler si tu ne veux pas, la rassura Ron.

- Ca a été assez dur de rafistoler les choses avec Sirius » expliqua-t-elle quelques instants après, enfouissant sa tête dans l'épaule de Ron. « Avec elle... parce que... Et bien, parce qu'elle ne m'a jamais connu en tant qu'_Hermione_... c'est... plus dur. Ca semble horrible, mais... mais c'était presque un soulagement quand elle est morte, parce qu'alors, je n'avais plus à m'occuper de ça. Et maintenant...

- Maintenant, tu dois, finit Ron pour elle.

- Oui. »

Ron réalisa, coupablement, que quelques fois, il y avait des ramifications au jeu d'échec. _Pour amener ton pion à travers le plateau et en faire une reine, _pensa-t-il, _quelques fois tu dois sacrifier d'autres pièces en chemin._

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire, admit-il.

- Juste être là est suffisant, Ron. Merci. »

_Si loin, Jérusalem._

_Bonne nuit, mes dames, bonne nuit, douces dames, bonne nuit, bonne nuit._

* * *

(1) Et la VO du poème de TS Eliot. (Juste pour la petite histoire, c'est le poète qui est mentionné dans Spiderman 2, quand Peter Parker parle au docteur Octopus et que celui ci dit que sa femme n'a jamais compris les lois de la physique et que lui n'a jamais compris TS Eliot !)

_What is that noise ?_

_The wind under the door._

_What is that noise now ? What is the wind doing ?_

_Nothing against nothing._

_Do_

_You know nothing ? Do you see nothing ? Do you remember_

_Nothing ?_

_I remember_

_Those are pearls that were his eyes._

_Are you alive, or not ? Is there nothing in your head ?_


	3. Le serment du feu

**La terre vaine**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The wasteland). Le poème (The Wasteland, la Terre vaine en français) est de T.S. Eliot. IL a été traduit, mais malheureusement, le tirage est épuisé, vous allez donc devoir vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait.

Note : ceci est une séquelle de l'Espace entre les étoiles, du même auteur. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette histoire pour mieux comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

**Troisième partie : Le serment du feu**

_Mais de mon dos j'entends de temps en temps_

_Le bruit du klaxon et des moteurs, qui doivent apporter_

_Sweeney à Madame Porter au printemps_

_O, la lune brillait fort sur Madame Porter_

_Et sur sa fille_

_Elles lavent leurs pieds dans de l'eau de Seltz_

_Et, O ces voix d'enfants, chantant dans la coupole !_

_TS Eliot, La terre vaine, Troisième partie, Le serment du feu_

**La Tamise, avril 1998**

Severus Snape, Directeur Adjoint de Poudlard, marchait.

Il ne devrait pas être là, bien sûr. Il devrait être à Poudlard, aidant McGonagall à protéger les élèvent, ou avec Voldemort, rassemblant des informations, ou même avec Sirius Black et Harry Potter, qui étaient allés retirer les papiers de Gringotts.

Mais il ne l'était pas. Il était là, dans le cruel mois d'avril, marchant le long de la Tamise.

Il vit un rat se glisser à travers la végétation au bord de la rivière, traînant son ventre flasque sur la rive, et se demanda négligemment si c'était Pettigrow. Ce serait terriblement ironique si ça l'était. Il était le seul membre de l'Ordre qui ne pouvait pas tuer Pettigrow, parce qu'il était supposer être du côté de Pettigrow.

Mais non, ce rat avait ses deux pattes et tous ses orteils. Juste un rat. Juste un rat.

_Douce Tamise, coule doucement, jusqu'à la fin de ma chanson._

« Bonjour, Severus. »

Il se retourna. Les derniers doigts du congé s'agrippèrent et sombrèrent dans la banque blanche. « Bonjour Helena. »

Elle portait des vêtements moldus aujourd'hui, blancs, comme toujours, ses cheveux d'or accrochés derrière sa tête, mais, malgré ça, elle irradiait toujours cette inexplicable splendeur ionienne, blanche et or. Valerius était dans son landau, dormant.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » lui demanda Severus.

Elle sourit. « Je m'échappe des trams et des arbres cendrés. Richmond et Kew m'ont défaite. Et toi ?

- Je marche, répondit-il. Je ne fais que marcher.

- Tu ne penses pas ?

- Je marche et je pense. »

_Douce Tamise, coule doucement, car je ne parle ni longuement, ni fort._

« A propos… ?

- De tout. »

Silence. Silence mal à l'aise.

« Comment va Niamh ? »

_Et bien, maintenant cela est fait : et je suis soulagé que ce soit fini._

« Niamh ? Oh… Bien. Bien.

- Ca doit être dur.

- Quoi ?

- Etre amoureux. A une époque où il n'y a pas d'amour à trouver. »

Ses yeux étaient baissés alors qu'elle regardait la rivière. Elle ne charriait aucune bouteille vide, auncun papier de sandwich, auncun mouchoir soyeux, auncun boite en carton, mégot de cigarette ou autre témoignage des nuits d'été.

« Tu es dans la même situation que moi » dit-il gentiment.

Elle releva la tête et sourit, même si légèrement. « Je suppose que je le suis. »

Valerius se réveilla et commença à pleurer. Helena le sortit de son landau et commença à le bercer pour le faire taire.

Severus ne put s'empêcher de les fixer.

_Cette musique se glisse à côté de moi sur la rivière._

Son fils. Son fils, qu'il ne connaissait pas, et qu'il ne connaîtrait jamais.

Valerius _Weasley_.

Helena le surprit à regarder. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. « Aimerais-tu…

- Oui ?

- Aimerais-tu… le prendre ? »

Severus se trouva à acquiescer. « J'aimerais… beaucoup ça. »

_A côté des eaux du Léman, je m'assis et pleurai…_

Valerius était étonnamment lourd dans ses bras. Severus ne put s'empêcher de fixer le petit visage, avec ses yeux noirs si semblables aux siens. « Quel age a-t-il à présent ? demanda-t-il à Helena.

- Il vient juste d'avoir un an. »

Valerius fit une bulle. « Jug jug jug » dit-il.

Severus sourit. « Jug jug jug à toi aussi.

- Tu pourrais… » commença Helena, puis elle s'arrêta. « Tu pourrais… venir le voir quelques fois chez nous à Richmond… si tu veux. »

Le cœur de Severus fondit. Son fils. Son _fils_. Il sourit. « Ce serait… agréable.

- Et… peut-être… que je pourrais l'emmener te voir quelque fois. Pendant les vacances, quand tu n'es pas à Poudlard. Chez toi, à Margate Sands.

- Je… J'aimerais beaucoup ça. »

Silence. Agréable silence.

Valerius gazouilla. « Twit twit twit.

- Tu... Tu ferais mieux de le reprendre maintenant » dit Severus avec reluctance, offrant Valerius à Helena comme un cadeau précieux.

« Oui » répondit-il, reprenant son fils.

Le vent traversa le pays brun, pas entendu.

* * *

Niamh l'attendait quand il revint Place Grimmauld. « Bonjour Severus, l'accueillit-elle, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser sa joue. Sirius et Harry sont de retour.

- Est-ce qu'ils ont les papiers ? demanda-t-il accrochant son manteau.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Viens. »

Elle prit sa main.

Il se demanda comment une si jolie femme pouvait jamais s'être abaissée à la folie de l'aimer.

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

_Irréel._

* * *

Les papiers étaient étalés sur la table. Les lignes droites et attentives de l'écriture de James Potter courrant sur quelques uns, les boucles et courbes fluides de celle de Lily à travers les pages d'autres. Les yeux d'Hermione rencontra ceux d'Harry à travers la table.

« Ca va être très, très dur, lui dit-elle.

- Mais nous _allons_ le faire, répondit Harry.

- Où allons-nous trouver un cénacle ? demanda Neville d'un ton découragé. Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est.

- C'est un groupe de sorciers ou de sorcières qui agissent comme un bassin de pouvoir ou comme un conduit, répondit Hermione. Il y a une personne pour chaque élément : la terre, le feu, l'eau, l'air et l'esprit.

- Et seulement très peu de personnes sont jamais capables de le faire, compléta Ginny sombrement.

- Sorciers _ou _sorcières ? demanda Ron. Pas _et_ ? »

Hermione acquiesça. "Les quatre éléments physiques doivent tous être du même sexe. Quatre sorciers ou quatre sorcières. Et la personne de l'esprit doit être de l'autre sexe.

- Pourquoi ? » demanda Ron.

Hermione haussa les épaules. « Ce n'est pas important. Ce qui est important c'est que nous trouvions les bonnes personnes, si nous allons faire ça.

- Comment faisons-nous ça ? » interrogea Neville.

Hermione tira une page des notes de Lily vers elle.

_Les pouvoirs élémentaires peuvent être devinés par la couleur de leur fils dans la Tapisserie. A la place d'être colorés, leurs fils sont blancs. La seule sorcière élémentaire connue de nos jours est Diana, une prêtresse du troisième cercle._

« La couleur de leurs fils dans la Tapisserie, médita-t-elle tout fort. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Harry et Ron partagèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien. La tête d'Hermione se releva brusquement. « Quoi ? » leur demanda-t-elle.

Ron remua, mal à l'aise. « A Gringotts… cette fois là… quand…

- Quand Regina a été tuée. Cette fois. » La voix vint d'un coin sombre.

Hermione regarda dans cette direction. « Sirius… ? »

Sirius avança dans la lumière. Il semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avant. Sa mâchoire était serrée d'une manière qu'elle reconnut comme étant la sienne. « Quand Regina est morte à Gringotts, continua-t-il d'une voix plus douce, c'était parce qu'elle a touché la Tapisserie. »

Hermione essaya désespérément de faire sortir les pensées de Regina hors de sa tête. « Mais qu'est-ce que la Tapisserie ?

- L'enregistrement de l'histoire comme tissée par Arachnée, répondit Sirius. Tout le monde a un fil. Regina… » Il ferma les yeux pendant un moment. « Regina a arraché tout un écheveau de fils pour nous sauver tous à Gringotts. »

_Oh Seigneur, Tu m'arraches en dehors…_

« Mais comment l'a-t-elle vue ? » demanda Hermione. Elle avait entendu quelque chose comme cette histoire, mais n'avait pas voulu y croire. N'avait pas voulu rendre Regina Lupin glorieuse dans son esprit. N'avait pas écouté.

_Oh Seigneur, Tu m'arraches…_

« Reculez » avertit Sirius. Hermione pouvait voir les larmes sur le point de couler de ses yeux, ne voulait pas voir.

_Je peux relier rien avec rien_.

Sirius pointa sa baguette sur la table. « _Vestis Acclaro !_ »

L'air s'irisa, des forces hostiles s'unissant.

Et la Tapisserie fut révélée.

* * *

La Tapisserie, crée par les Moires et tissée par Arachnée. La Tapisserie, dans laquelle toutes les vies, mortelles et anciennes, étaient tissées. Devant eux, invoquée par l'amant de la plus grande fille d'Arachnée, elle brillait, matérielle dans un monde matériel, belle, terrible, sort, destin.

_Weialala Leia…_

Hermione frissonna, ferma les yeux, et essaya de se ramener sur terre. « Bien, dit-elle d'un ton neutre. Des fils blancs. Est-ce que quelqu'un peut en voir ?

- Il y en a cinq, dit rêveusement Luna Lovegood.

- Où ? demanda Hermione. Comment dites-vous qui ils sont ? » _Peut-être que le professeur Trelawney avait raison quand elle disait que j'avais un esprit banal_, pensa-t-elle.

Ron avait un air étrange sur le visage. « Ici » indiqua-t-il, pointant un groupe de fils blancs rassemblés ensemble.

_Wallala leialala…_

« Qui sont-ils, demanda Hermione. Comment le dites-vous ? »

Ron était pratiquement blanc comme un linge à présent. « Je ne sais pas comment on le dit, répondit-il, mais je sais qui ils sont.

- Qui ? demanda Harry.

- Luna, commença Ron. Elle est l'air.

- Et ? pressa Harry.

- L'eau est… » Ron lança un regard par dessus son épaule. « L'eau est Cho. »

Hermione vit Cho se tendre là où elle était assise à côté de Michael Corner. « Moi ? murmura-t-elle presque inaudiblement.

- Le feu est Ginny, » continua Ron.

Ginny ne dit rien, mais Hermione nota que ses articulations étaient blanches.

Ron regarda Hermione. « La terre, c'est toi, Hermione, dit-il calmement. Et l'esprit… L'esprit, c'est moi. »

_A Carthage alors, j'allais…_

_... brûlant._

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

_Une petite note sur pourquoi j'ai relié ces cinq personnages avec les éléments :_

_Ron/l'Esprit : A principalement à voir avec ce qui est arrivé au Département des Mystères – Ron et _Accio Cerveaux ! _Il a eu ses mains immergées dans les pensées, les souvenirs… les esprits… Aussi, c'est une nouvelle présentation de la théorie : Ron, voyant !_

_Hermione/la Terre : Hermione est l'un des personnages les plus terre à terre dans les livres, ramenant constamment Ron et Harry à la réalité. Un bon exemple de ça est son commentaire à Harry sur le fait qu'il a 'un truc de sauveur'._

_Luna/l'Air : Elle est tellement rêveuse et mystique et jamais là… que pourrait-elle être d'autre que l'air ! Je crois que JK Rowling utilise l'adjectif 'wispy' _(léger, aérien) _pour la décrire, aussi…_

_Cho/l'Eau : C'est mon lien le plus faible, je pense… Après Hermione, Ginny et Luna, elle est la fille qui a été le plus proche d'Harry dans les livres… et elle pleure tout le temps. Cho Chang, le 'tuyau d'arrosage humain.'_

_Ginny/le Feu : A part les cheveux rouges et le mauvais caractère, le nom 'Ginny' sonne beaucoup comme 'djinn' – les démons/anges du feu dans la mythologie arabe.

* * *

_

(1) Et la Vo des vers du débuts :

_But at my back from time to time I hear_

_The sound of horns and motors, which shall bring_

_Sweeney to Mrs Porter in the spring._

_O the moon shone bright on Mrs Porter_

_And on her daughter_

_They wash their feet in soda water_

_Et, o ces voix d'enfants, chantant dans la coupole_


	4. Mort par l'eau

**La terre vaine**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The wasteland). Le poème (The Wasteland, la Terre vaine en français) est de T.S. Eliot. IL a été traduit, mais malheureusement, le tirage est épuisé, vous allez donc devoir vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait. Quelques poèmes de l'Espace entre les étoiles font leur retour dans ce chapitre. Le poème pour bannir les êtres est tiré de la trilogie de Cecilia Dart-Thornton, _Bitterdyne_, qui n'a pas été traduit en français.

Note : ceci est une séquelle de l'Espace entre les étoiles, du même auteur. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette histoire pour mieux comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

**Quatrième Partie : Mort par l'eau.**

_Gentil ou Juif_

_O tu tournes la roue et regardes dans la direction du vent,_

_Souviens-toi de Phlébas, qui était jadis aussi beau et grand que toi._

_TS Eliot, La Terre Vaine, Quatrième Partie, Mort par l'eau. __(1)_

**Telae Domus, Mai 1998**

Helena fut la première à arriver à Telae Domus.

Valerius commença à pleurer dans ses bras. Il détestait quand elle transplanait plus que tout au monde. « Shhh, shhh, shhh » dit-elle d'un ton apaisant.

Ca la rendait toujours déprimée à chaque fois qu'elle revenait ici. Déprimée d'abord, puis désespérée – tant de destruction ! Tant de morts ! – mais cette fois, elle jura qu'elle ne désespérerait pas.

Bill transplana à côté d'elle. « Qu'est-ce que nous devons faire ? »

Helena lui tendit Valerius. « Garde le juste content, dit-elle. Je vais faire le reste. »

Telae Domus. La Maison de l'Araignée. Endroit d'un millier de rêves. Rêves qui ont été piégés comme des mouches dans la toile collante de Voldemort. Il avait mangé Diana, Lily, Regina, Aralinda…

… mais elle ne le laisserait pas manger la mort.

Elle frappa dans ses mains une fois, deux fois, trois fois pour éviter les esprits mauvais. Trois fois, c'est magique, après tout. Puis elle commença à chanter.

« _Hypericum, sel et pain,_

_« Fer froid et baie rouge,_

_« Pierre qui s'ennuie et pâquerette éclatante,_

_« Sauve-moi de l'Etre malveillant._

« _Verveine rouge, ambre, cloche,_

_« Vêtements retournés, cendres aussi,_

_« Air sifflant et sorbier des ciseleurs,_

_« Eau courante, secourez-moi._

« _Coq avec ton cocorico,_

_« Bannis les Etres, et les ténèbres aussi. »_

Aucun Etre malveillant ne viendrait ici. Elle espérait.

Helena se demandait si elle aurait pu faire ce que Regina avait fait. Déchirer un écheveau de fils de la Tapisserie, sachant qu'elle mourrait, sachant qu'elle devrait perdre toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait – pour la deuxième fois, pas moins – et cependant le faisant quand même.

_J'ai abandonné ma sœur, _pensa-t-elle, _mais je ne pense pas que je pourrais m'abandonner moi-même. Ce serait… abandonner tout le monde._

Valerius. Bill. Même Severus, à sa manière, était cher à son cœur.

« As-tu fini ? demanda Bill, berçant Valerius. Est-ce que tu as besoins que je mette des murs, ou quoi que ce soit ? »

Helena secoua la tête. « Pas de murs. Pas à Telae Domus.

- Mais…

- Nous n'avons pas besoin d'eux ici. »

Elle ferma les yeux. _Viens à moi, viens à moi, viens à moi…_

_« Venez, alors, et rencontrez-moi_

_« Dans le Monde sous les Tissages_

_« Et nous récolterons les pommes_

_« Qui sont sous la mer_

_« Je suis Telae Domus du sang, hôte des sombres batailles_

_« Je suis la femme des compagnons libres_

_« Je suis la torque d'or, plus brillante que le soleil_

_« Je suis la lumière du héros, la flamme du courage sur les sommets_

_« Je suis fír fl__ámethon, vérité de la dame_

_« A travers moi_

_« Les ténèbres cèdent à la lumière_

_« La peine à la joie_

_« Je suis la briseuse menaçant le destin funeste_

_« Je suis le champion sanglier, impitoyable et rouge_

_« Je suis la tombe de votre espoir_

_« Je suis la fille d'Arachnée, dame des tisseurs_

_« Je suis Helena, Grande Prêtresse !_

- Ma Dame »

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle entendit la rapide inspiration de Bill. « Quel est votre nom ? »

L' homme ancien aux cheveux noirs inclina sa tête en signe de reconnaissance. Il était Sirius Black et Severus Snape mêlé en un et fait divin. « Je suis Arawn, répondit-il. Je suis le Seigneur de Annwn, l'Autre Monde. Je suis le Roi des Etres bienveillants. Je suis le Protecteur de Telae Domus. »

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Elle devait demander. « Pourquoi les avez-vous laissées mourir ? Pourquoi avez-vous laissé Telae Domus tomber ?

- Pour que les Arachniaes puissent renaître de leurs cendres. Plus fortes. Meilleures. »

_Phénix._

« C'est fír flámethon, vérité de la dame, dit Helena.

- Que désirez-vous ?

- Votre protection, et votre bénédiction. De la nécromancie sera pratiquée ici aujourd'hui.

- Vous voulez rappeler les morts ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autres moyens.

- Et que me donnerez-vous, pour cette bénédiction ? »

Elle courba la tête.

_Oublie les cris du goéland._

Il y avait toujours un prix à payer.

_Oublie la houle de la mer profonde._

Elle releva la tête. « Je vous donnerai ce que vous désirez. »

_Oublie le profit et la perte._

« Me donnerez-vous votre mari ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Oui.

- Me donnerez-vous votre fils ?

- Oui.

- Me donnerez-vous vous-même ? »

Helena ferma les yeux. « Oui » murmura-t-elle.

Elle sentit des doigts sur son visage comme Arawn la forçait à le regarder. « Alors rien de cela vous n'aurez à donner, dit-il gentiment, et ma protection et ma bénédiction seront votre. »

Elle avait réussi le test.

* * *

Helena Weasley parlait à un homme brun, son mari roux se tenant un peu plus loin, quand Niamh et Severus Transplanèrent à Telae Domus. « Que se passe-t-il ? » murmura-t-elle.

Severus regarda Helena et l'homme. « C'est un Etre » répondit-il.

Niamh se déplaça plus près de lui. Elle était une académicienne, une traductrice. La notion d'Etres – des créatures animées par la magie à la place de la vie – la terrifiait au-delà des mots. _Ma mère frayait avec eux_, pensa-t-elle, _et regardez où ça la menée. Morte. _Elle refoula une larme et prit la main de Severus. Il ne sembla pas le remarquer. Il fixait Helena.

Jalousie.

Une aiguille – si rouge avec de l'envie qu'elle pouvait presque la sentir physiquement – perça son cœur. Helena. Helena. Helena.

Il… Est-ce qu'il… ?

Elle lâcha sa main et s'éloigna de lui. Il n'apparut pas le noter.

« Bonjour Bill » dit-elle doucement.

Il fut légèrement surpris, mais lui sourit. « Bonjour, Niamh. »

Il avait l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle tendit ses mains.

« Est-ce que je pourrais… le porter ? »

Bill lui lança un étrange regard, mais acquiesça. « Pourquoi pas ? »

Valerius Weasley. Enfant d'Helena Séraphin et de Severus Snape. _Non_, pensa-t-elle, _Helena Weasley. Weasley._

Valerius avait les yeux noirs de Severus, mais ses cheveux étaient dorés. Elle sourit à Bill. « Il ressemble à Helena, » dit-elle doucement.

_Un courant sous la mer nettoya ses os en murmures._

Les yeux de Bill étaient pleins d'une émotion indéchiffrable. « Pas assez, murmura-t-il, pas assez. »

* * *

Remus était déjà là quand Amélia arriva.

Elle n'alla pas vers lui.

Elle ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Ne savais jamais ce qu'il pensait. Autrefois, il avait été un livre ouvert. Elle avait été capable de le voir se torturer, pouvait le comprendre, pouvait l'aider.

A présent…

_Je ne sais jamais ce que tu penses !_

_Pense !_

Elle avait pensé et pensé, mais il n'y avait pas de réponse.

Elle savait combien l'Ordre du Phénix signifiait pour lui. Savait combien la chute finale de Voldemort signifiait. Savait combien Harry comptait pour lui, tout ce qui restait de Lily et James.

Elle avait toutes les pièces, mais ne pouvait pas assembler le puzzle.

Elle avait été avec lui alors qu'il grimpait et chutait, traversant les étapes de sa jeunesse. Comme une amie, comme une amoureuse, comme une connaissance, et à présent comme sa femme. Et jamais avant ne s'était-elle sentit si seule.

Les gens étaient toujours surpris quand ils voyaient Remus et Amélia, parce qu'ils semblaient si incompatibles. Remus avait un esprit bien ordonné. Il était rationnel, il était logique. _Il aurait dû épouser quelqu'un comme ça_, se dit Amélia, le regardant. Il parlait avec Sirius Black, et ils semblaient tous les deux très sombres. _Quelqu'un comme… Helena Weasley, ou Niamh Virdis. Pas moi. Pas _moi.

Elle était Amélia, l'avocate avec le bureau le plus mal rangé de Londres. Amélia qui ne planifiait jamais rien. Amélia, qui laissait la vie lui arriver. Amélia, qui sortirait à toute vitesse comme elle était et parcourrait les rues avec ses cheveux lâchés.

Amélia, qui était enceinte et ne savait pas comment le dire à son mari parce qu'elle ne le comprenait plus.

* * *

Ils portaient tous du blanc.

Ginny pensa, par exemple, que ça semblait assez stupide sur Ron, particulièrement en considérant qu'il avait l'air de porter une toge, mais elle ne voulut rien dire. Maintenant n'était pas le moment de taquiner son grand frère. Pas quand il était follement terrifié.

Elle n'était pas particulièrement heureuse elle-même.

Un mois d'entraînement hâtif pour eux cinq, le cénacle, sous un groupe disparate de professeurs. Sirius leur avait appris un peu de défense de groupe, Snape un peu d'Occlumentie et de Légilimentie, et Helena de la magie élémentaire,mais Ginny ne pensait pas que ce fut assez.

Ils portaient tous du blanc.

Agneaux pour le boucher.

_Souviens-toi de Phlébas, qui était jadis aussi beau et grand que toi._

« Etes-vous prêts ? » leur demanda Helena. Un homme étrange se tenait à côté d'elle, et Ginny réalisa avec un frisson qu'il était ancien. Un Etre. Un roi des Etres.

« Je suis prête, répondit-elle bravement.

- Je suis prête. » Hermione.

« Je suis prête. » Luna.

« Je suis prête. » Cho.

Les quatre filles qui, dans sa vie, avaient signifié le plus pour Harry Potter. Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Cho. Feu, terre, air, eau.

Helena posa ses yeux sur Ron. Ginny vit son frère déglutir. « Je suis prêt.

- Qui est le Nécromancien ?

- Je suis le Nécromancien. »

Harry.

Ils portaient tous du blanc.

Tous sauf Harry, qui portait du noir.

* * *

Les éléments. Quatre points, l'esprit au centre. Résistance passive.

Et Harry, le Nécromancien.

_Harry, _pensa Ginny, _fais attention._

Elle se souvenait du jour où il l'avait demandé en mariage au Ministère de la Magie. Il avait plaisanté, bien sûr – Remus venait juste de demander Amélia en mariage, et Sirius Regina dans la foulée – mais tous les deux avaient flotté d'allégresse sur un petit nuage ce jour là.

Ca avait été le meilleur moment de sa vie.

« Qui rappellerez-vous ? demanda le roi des Etres.

- Lily et James Potter, dit Harry

- Albus Dumbledore. » Remus et Severus en même temps.

« Abelforth Dumbledore.

- Alicia Spinnet.

- Dedalus Diggle.

- Emmeline Vance.

- Charlie Weasley. » C'était ses parents. Ginny sentit les larmes lui piquer les yeux et les refoula. Le feu ne pouvait pas pleurer.

« Marlene McKinnon.

- Benjy Fenwick

- Edgar Bones.

- Caradoc Dearborn

- Gideon Prewett

- Fabian Prewett.

- Dorcas Meadowes. »

La liste continuait et continuait. Tant de morts à rappeler. Tant étaient morts… pour eux.

Ginny entendit sombrement Helena lister tout un lot de prêtresses et regarda autours d'elle. Telae Domus était calme et vert, mais il était trop facile de l'imaginer plein de cris et de sang et de morts.

A côté de Ginny, Cho parla. « Cédric Diggory. »

Sirius fut le dernier. « Regina Lupin. »

La paix avant la guerre.

« Ainsi doit-il être fait » conclut Harry. Ginny le vit prendre une profonde respiration. Elle se prépara.

« _Denicalis !_ »

Le feu explosa en Ginny. Le djinn s'éveilla.

_Tu ne devrais pas être un spectateur._

_Nous sommes ici pour _combattre.

Et combattre, ils feraient.

Le feu, l'eau, la terre et l'air.

Le djinn, l'ondine, la dryade et la sylphide.

Et l'esprit.

_Regardant dans le cœur de la lumière, le silence._

Les morts revinrent.

_Celles-ci sont les perles qui furent ses yeux._

Et ensemble, ils entrèrent dans la piscine.

* * *

(1) Comme d'habitude, la version originale des vers du début.

_Gentile or Jew_

_O you who turn the wheel and __look windward,_

_Consider Phlebas, who was once handsome and tall as you._


	5. Ce que dit le tonerre

**La terre vaine**

**Disclamer **: Les personnages sont à JK Rowlings, et l'histoire à Issy (The wasteland). Le poème (The Wasteland, la Terre vaine en français) est de T.S. Eliot. IL a été traduit, mais malheureusement, le tirage est épuisé, vous allez donc devoir vous contenter de ce que j'ai fait. Par ailleurs, l'auteur ajoute : _si c'est confus, je l'ai probablement volé au poème. Si c'est une autre langue, je l'ai définitivement volé au poème. Juste pour l'histoire, le mantra _datta, dayadhvam, damatya_ est de l'Upanishad hindi.et veut dire 'donne, sympathise, contrôle. TS Eliot l'utilise à profusion dans la Terre vaine._

Note : ceci est une séquelle de l'Espace entre les étoiles, du même auteur. Il est préférable d'avoir lu cette histoire pour mieux comprendre celle-ci.

* * *

**Louloute2** : Merci. Et je suis contente que cette fic t'arrache autant d'émotion ! lol. C'est vrai qu'elle est plus sombre, et ce chapitre est le pire de tous, mais la fin laisse quand même plus d'espoir que l'espace entre les étoiles.'

**Andromède** : Mais qu'est-ce que tu me demandes la suite alors qu'il y a deux chapitres après ? Tu vas le voir ton Harry en nécromancien (Et après, elle ose me menacer avec sa poele !) Plus sérieusement (quoi que non !) C'est vrai que le coup du tuyau d'arrosage humain, c'était bien trouvé, moi aussi ça m'a bien fait rire ! Et oui, Amélia est enceinte ! Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé la petite crise de couple qu'ils traversent ! Après tout, dans l'espace entre les étoiles, c'était les seuls qui avaient presque pas de problèmes !

**Alinemcb54** : Voici la suite pour toi, avec mes remerciements pour tes encouragements. (J'ai réussi à varier ma formule, suis fière de moi ! lol)

**Dumati** : J'espère que tu lis la suite, mais en tout cas, c'était pour te remercier de ta review du dernier chapitre de l'espace… (Marre de tout écrire, il est long, ce fichu titre !) et que ça m'a fait très plaisir que ça t'ait plus.

**Pitite Maraudeuse** : c'est vrai qu'on voyait difficilement qui ça pouvait être d'autre, mais bon… Quoiqu'on m'a proposé Pansy Parkinson ! Et il y a d'autres personnages qui sont mentionnés dans les livres et qu'on ne voit pas… Je pense que 'aurait pu être mieux comme ça, mais bon, vu que c'est pas moi qui écris… Tu n'as pas bien lu, dans le chapitre 2, Helena explique qu'il est possible de faire revenir les morts, mais que cela ne peut pas être permanent. Donc oui, ils sont bien revenus et non, ils ne vont pas restés.

**Kyzara** : Bon, si tu lis cette réponse, c'est que tu as vue qu'il y avait une suite… lol. Mais après ça, il n'y a plus rien, bien qu'Issy ait plusieurs fois exprimés son intention d'écrire une préquelle au temps des Maraudeurs dans un futur plus ou moins proche.

* * *

**Cinquième partie : Ce que dit le tonnerre**

****

_Qui est le troisième qui marche toujours à côté de toi ?_

_Quand je compte, il n'y a que toi et moi ensemble_

_Mais quand je regarde en avant sur la route blanche_

_Il y en a toujours un autre marchant à côté de toi_

_Glissant, enveloppé dans un manteau brun, encapuchonn_

_Je ne sais même pas si c'est un homme ou une femme_

_- Mais qui est-ce de l'autre côté de toi ?_

_TS Eliot, La Terre Vaine, Cinquième partie, Ce que dit le tonnerre._

**Godric's Hollow, Mai 1998**

Ici ça avait commencé, et ici ça finirait.

Ici étaient déployées les armées des vivants et des morts, prêtes, attendant. L'Ordre du Phénix, l'Armée de Dumbledore, et ceux qui étaient partis auparavant.

Et lui, Harry Potter, le Nécromancien.

Le cénacle se tenait derrière lui, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Cho. Déjà, il y avait quelque chose de palpablement différent à propos d'eux. Harry se demandait s'il s'en souciait.

Il y avait quelque chose de palpablement différent à propos de lui aussi.

Plusieurs mètres plus loin, il pouvait voir ses parents, se tenant, baguettes sorties, parmi les rangs de l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne leur avait pas encore parlé. Il ne savait pas s'il pourrait. Il ne savait pas s'ils le reconnaîtraient.

_Quel est ce son, au dessus dans l'air ? Murmure de lamentation maternelle ?_

Il sentit sa cicatrice brûler. Il leva sa baguette. « Ils arrivent" dit-il calmement.

_Qui sont ces hordes masquées grouillant sur les pleines sans fins, trébuchant sur la terre craquelée, cerclée seulement par l'horizon plat ?_

Et ils vinrent.

* * *

_Da._

Ron ferma les yeux. Il pouvait sentir la magie être pompée hors de lui, hors du cénacle, mais il savait qu'il devait continuer.

_Tu peux le faire, _s'encouragea-t-il. _Continue de respirer. Continue de respirer._

Cinq d'entre eux. Juste cinq. Animant une armée.

_Je ne les laisserai pas mourir._

Il savait que les autres avaient changé. De nouvelles choses s'étaient éveillées en eux. Djinn, ondine, dryade, sylphide. Ils ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes.

Depuis le Département des Mystères, quand il avait été immergé dans les pensées et noyé dans les souvenirs par les esprits, les cerveaux qui étaient passés à travers ses mains, il avait été différent. Il pouvait lire la Tapisserie. Il était… l'esprit.

Ron Weasley, l'esprit.

Il savait que les Mangemorts venaient. Il pouvait les sentir, les ressentir, leur vie, se déversant sur le vent brun. Une rafale humide, apportant la pluie.

C'était tellement plus dur à présent. Les gens qu'ils animaient se battaient, dépensant de l'énergie. Son énergie. Mais la volonté d'Harry, la volonté du Nécromancien, disait qu'ils devaient vivre.

Et Ron Weasley les garderait en vie.

_Datta_ _: qu'avons-nous donné ?_

* * *

_Da._

Ginny rejeta sa tête en arrière. Si peu restant à présent, si peu. Si peu, parce qu'elle s'accrochait à elle-même.

_Le Pont de Londres s'écroule…_

Le djinn hurlait en elle à présent, hurlait pour sa libération. Il voulait la brûler de l'intérieur, la donner à elle-même, l'envoyer vers les cieux sur des ailes éclatantes.

_Je suis le djinn et le djinn est moi…_

_… s'écroule…_

Mais Harry ne voulait pas qu'elle devienne le djinn. Harry voulait qu'elle soit Ginny.

Harry avait besoin qu'elle soit Ginny.

_Je suis le djinn et le djinn est moi…_

_Ginny… djinny… djinn…_

_... s'écroule..._

Avec un hurlement, Ginny laissa la main d'Hermione. Laissa la main de Luna. Laissa le cénacle. Laissa la vie.

Et tint le feu dans la plante de sa main.

_Je vous montrerais la peur dans une main de poussière._

Le djinn s'envola, flamboyant dans le ciel. Pour détruire.

_Dayadhvam : J'ai entendu la clé tourner la porte une fois et tourner une fois seulement._

* * *

_Da._

Hermione Granger ne s'était jamais sentie si effrayée de sa vie.

Elle considérait, normalement, qu'elle était une personne rationnelle qui pouvait faire face aux situations. Elle avait découvert que ses parents n'étaient pas ses parents, et elle avait fait face. Regina Lupin était morte, et elle avait fait face. Dumbledore était mort, et elle avait fait face.

Mais à présent, elle était un membre d'un cénacle. Elle était la terre, la rationnelle, la logique, et elle ne pouvait pas faire face.

_Parmi les rochers, quelqu'un ne peut pas s'arrêter ou penser… la sueur est sèche et les pieds sont dans le sable…_

Ginny avait été la première à partir, volant, hurlant, sur des ailes de feu. Elle explosa parmi les Mangemorts.

Hermione n'était pas si brave.

Puis Luna, éthérée.

Hermione n'était pas si brave.

Puis Cho, apportant la pluie sur la terre vaine.

Hermione n'était pas si brave.

Elle pouvait sentir la dryade en elle… mais la dryade _était _elle. Elle ne pouvait pas se relâcher elle-même. Il n'y avait rien à relâcher.

Elle était Hermione Granger, et il n'y avait _pas _de livres où elle pourrait apprendre ça.

Elle était terrifiée.

Mais elle n'était pas seule.

Ron prit sa main.

« Ensemble, Hermione, murmura-t-il. Ensemble pour Harry. » Il sortit sa baguette de sa manche.

« Ensemble » répondit-elle doucement, et elle trouva la dryade en elle.

La terre et l'esprit. Naturel et métaphysique.

Hermione et Ron.

_Damyata_ _: Le bateau répondit gaiement aux mains expertes par la voile et la rame._

* * *

Il était inévitable qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau.

« Bonjour Bellatrix, dit froidement Sirius.

- Revenu pour plus, répondit-elle doucereusement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? »

_Une femme releva serrés ses longs cheveux noirs, et joua la musique murmurée du violon sur ces cordes…_

Volant, plus vite, plus rapidement, plus durement. Elle s'était entraînée.

Lui aussi.

_Et les chauves-souris avec leurs visages de bébé sifflèrent dans la lumière violette, et battirent leurs ailes…_

« Sirius ! » La voix de Regina, derrière lui, quelque part. La voix de Regina, lui disant d'être sauf.

Il serait sauf. Il ne mourrait pas alors qu'elle vivait.

Bellatrix prit une respiration. « _Avada Keda…_

_- Stupéfix ! »_

Tombant, tombant, tombant.

Et, derrière elle se tenait Neville Londubat, le dos droit et fier, la baguette tenue haute. « C'est pour ma mère, dit-il clairement. Et mon père.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu veux que je… ? » demanda Sirius sans espoir.

Neville secoua la tête. « Ne la tue pas, répondit-il.

- Elle est dangereuse, Neville…

- Je sais. Mais je montrerai de la pitié. »

Et avec ça, il s'éloigna.

_Ganga a coulé._

Sirius pointa sa baguette vers Bellatrix. « _Constringere !_ » Des cordes explosèrent du bout de celle-ci et l'attachèrent serrée.

Il se pencha pour vérifier qu'elles étaient solides. « Vole, Bellatrix, grommela-t-il. Ne regarde pas en arrière. »

* * *

Il était inévitable qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveaux.

« Bonjour, Peter, » dit froidement Remus.

Peter avait sa baguette dans sa main d'argent. « Je… Je vais… commença-t-il.

- Ne parle pas » l'interrompit Remus, et il jeta le premier sort.

Il identifia la tactique de Peter immédiatement. Il essayait de s'approcher assez près pour utiliser sa man d'argent – pour brûler Remus.

_Après la prison et la place et la réverbération…_

« Remus ! » entendit-il Amélia hurler quelque part.

Il se retourna. Une erreur.

« _Argentum !_ »

Quelque part, à distance, il entendit Amélia crier. Il ne pouvait pas crier. Il brûlait, brûlait, brûlait.

Il leva sa baguette avec un bras couvert d'argent. « Stu… Stu…

- _Stupéfix ! »_

Peter tomba, James Potter derrière lui. Lily se précipita au côté de Remus. « Remus… Remus ! »

C'était difficile de respirer à présent, l'argent dans son flux sanguin. Lily à son côté, Amélia tombant à genoux de l'autre, pleurant, sanglotant. « Ne meure pas Remus, ne meure pas, ne meure pas… »

_Lui, qui vivait, est maintenant mort…_

Il prit sa main. « Amélia…

- Ce n'est que de l'argent, Remus, murmura-t-elle. Que de l'argent. Tu peux le battre. »

_La nature est inexorable._

_Nous, qui vivions, sommes maintenant mourrant…_

Lily pointa sa baguette sur lui. « _Finite Incantatum_ ! »

Un léger soulagement. « Ca marche…, grinça-t-il.

- _Finite Incantatum !_ »

Lily leva sa baguette pour la troisième fois, mais Amélia l'arrêta. « Laisse-moi » dit-elle doucement.

« _Finite Incantatum ! »_

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

_Cocorico cocorico…_

Parti.

« Remus ? » demanda Amélia calmement.

Il se souleva difficilement sur ses coudes. « Amélia » dit-il. Son nom, rien de plus.

« A quoi penses-tu ?__

- A combien je t'aime. »

Elle jeta ses bras autours de lui. Lily sourit, se leva et suivit James qui s'éloignait.

« Nous allons avoir un bébé » murmura Amélia à Remus.

_Avec un peu de patience._

« Je t'aime Amélia. Comme je t'aime. »

* * *

Il était inévitable qu'ils se rencontrent à nouveau.

Et il était impuissant à faire quoi que ce soit.

Severus Snape en finit avec Lucius Malefoy et se retira sous le couvert des arbres, et regarda Harry Potter faire face à Lord Voldemort.

« Bonjour Potter, dit froidement Voldemort.

- Bonjour Tom, répondit Harry tout aussi froidement.

- Tu te caches encore derrière tes parents ? »

Harry l'ignora. Severus réalisa que c'était son entraînement d'Occlumentie qui permettait à Harry de garder son sang froid, et ressentit un traître pincement de fierté. « Mes légions ont gagné, Tom, répondit-il.

- Mais pas toi, rétorqua Voldemort.

- Pas encore. »

_Quelle est la ville derrière les montagnes ?_

Severus n'avait jamais vu un duel aussi rapide ou aussi furieux. Harry et Voldemort étaient flous, blanc et noir, noir et blanc. Derrière lui, les légions se reformaient, Dumbledore et les Potter à leur tête.

Noir et blanc, blanc et noir.

_Craquements et reformations et explosions dans l'air violet…_

« _Vestis Acclaro !_ » hurla Harry, et la Tapisserie se révéla.

Voldemort rit.

Harry regarda, tourmenté. « Tu n'as pas de fils !

- Je suis hors de la Tapisserie, et donc je ne peux pas mourir ! »

_Les tours s'écoulant…_

Un mouvement derrière lui attrapa son regard. Lucius Malefoy luttait. Il pointa sa baguette vers les légions, se fichant clairement de qui il touchait.

« _Avada Keda…_

- NIAMH ! »

Il courut, sachant qu'il était trop tard, sachant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire.

_Oh, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame, Sainte Dame._

Le Sort de la Mort vola, vert et ondulant, de la baguette de Lucius Malefoy. L'épaule de Snape frappa Niamh dans l'estomac et ils roulèrent en toute sécurité hors du chemin.

Et Ron Weasley tomba…

_Jérusalem, Athènes, Alexandrie…_

… tomba…

_… Viennes Londres…_

… tomba.

_… Irréel._

* * *

Harry sentit Ron mourir.

_Une pour filer, une pour tisser, une pour couper._

_Un petit coup de ciseaux._

« NON ! » hurla-t-il.

Le cénacle se dissolvait. Ils ne pouvaient pas ranimer les morts plus longtemps.

Voldemort rit. Immortel Voldemort, qui ne pouvait pas mourir.

_Toute chose est enregistrée dans la Tapisserie… mais il n'a pas de fil._

Comme Ron, Voldemort était mort.

Un homme mort marchant.

Il était le Nécromancien. Il pouvait amener la mort… ou la vie.

« _Mortalis !_ »

_Alors parla le tonnerre…_

* * *

Voldemort vacilla. Il y eut un bang et un nuage de fumée. Avec détermination, Harry attendit.

_L'horrible audace d'un moment de capitulation._

Voldemort était parti.

Tom Jedusor se tenait à sa place. Et il rit.

« Tu ne peux pas me défaire ! J'ai plus de magie à mon commandement que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer ! »

Le bras de Harry se fit flou. Quelque chose d'argenté stria l'air.

« Mais j'ai une épée » dit Harry avec détermination.

Tom Jedusor regarda vers le bas, stupidement, la garde de l'épée de Godric Gryffondor saillant de sa poitrine, des rubis de la taille d'œufs couverts de sang rouge. Son sang.

Et il tomba, tomba, tomba.

Harry Potter avait gagné. Voldemort était mort.

Mais quel était le prix ?

_Da._

* * *

Il tomba à genoux au côté de Ron et le secoua durement. « Ron ! Ron ! »

Hermione secoua la tête silencieusement, les larmes coulant sur son visage. « Il est parti, Harry. Il est parti. »

Harry fit des gestes du bras avec beaucoup d'agitation vers eux. « Ils sont partis aussi ! Mais ils sont là ! Ron ! Ron ! »

Une main tomba sur son épaule. Dumbledore. « Harry, lui dit doucement son vieux mentor, tu dois le laisser partir. Il est…

- IL N'EST PAS MORT !

- Il l'est, dit tristement Dumbledore. Il est parti vers l'Autre Monde. Je veillerai sur lui pour toi. »

Harry se leva et fit face à Dumbledore, nez à nez. « Il n'est pas mort » dit-il entre ses dents serrées.

Ginny prit son bras. Ses ailes de flammes évanouies à présent, mais le feu continuait de brûler profondément dans ses yeux. « Harry…

- JE NE PERMETTRAI PAS QU'IL EN SOIT AINSI ! »

Et le monde changea.

* * *

Helena porta ses deux mains à sa bouche. Le cri d'Harry avait ramené la Tapisserie, mais une Tapisserie différente, une nouvelle, une pervertie.

« Arachnée, non ! » souffla-t-elle.

Un péché pire que la nécromancie. Changer le temps. Changer l'histoire.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, attrapant le bras d'Aralinda. Aralinda morte. « Il ne peut pas faire ça !

- HARRY ! »

Quelqu'un courrait, sprintant vers le garçon. Courrait, même si ce pouvait être trop tard.

« HARRY ! »

_Par ça, et seulement par ça, nous avons existé._

Lily Potter attrapa son fils, le secoua. « Harry, non ! »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

La Tapisserie s'évanouit.

Ron Weasley s'assit. Hermione Granger jeta ses bras autours de lui.

Et Harry Potter tomba, pleurant, dans les bras de sa mère.

* * *

« Tu m'as sauvé, dit stupidement Niamh.

- C'est une manière de parler, répondit Severus. Je m'attends plutôt à ce que Ron Weasley me haïsse pour l'éternité maintenant. »

Silence. Tendre Silence.

« J'ai vu ton fils » lui dit calmement Niamh. Construisant un mur entre eux, plus haut, plus haut. Hadrien serait fier.

Severus ne dit rien. Il n'y avait rien à dire.

_Dans un trou moisi parmi les montagnes, dans la faible lumière de la lune, l'herbe chantait…_

« Il ressemble à Helena, ajouta-t-elle doucement, mais il a tes yeux. »

Severus essuya tendrement une larme de sa joue. « Un jour, nous aurons un enfant à nous, lui dit-il doucement, qui aura tes yeux Niamh. »

Elle jeta ses bras autours de lui, pleura dans son épaule.

Il était imparfait, il était sombre et il était volatile, mais il était _sien_.

* * *

Remus Lupin, Ministre de la Magie, commença le nettoyage. Amélia, sa main dans la sienne, refusa de quitter son côté.

Ensemble, ils regardèrent le corps mort de Tom Jedusor. « Que devons-nous faire ? lui demanda doucement Amélia.

- L'enterrer, répondit Remus. Nous devons honorer les morts. » Il se pencha, grimaçant, et retira l'épée de la poitrine de Jedusor.

Il la relâcha presque immédiatement, jurant dans sa barbe. « Putain d'argent ! »

Amélia frissonna.

Il le remarqua immédiatement. « Désolé, Amélia. »

Elle sourit faiblement et se rapprocha un petit peu plus de lui. « C'est juste… reste loin de l'argent, veux-tu ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux » dit-il, entourant sa taille d'un bras.

Cet après midi là, ce fut un épouvantable travail. Remus commanda les travailleurs alors qu'ils rassemblaient les corps de ceux qui étaient tombés et faisaient les préparatifs pour leurs funérailles. Beaucoup étaient morts.

Mais Amélia était, inexplicablement, heureuse.

_Ceci sont les fragments que j'ai consolidés contre mes ruines._

Ils avaient gagné.

Remus était sauf.

Et l'espace entre les étoiles brillait toujours.

* * *

Elle le trouva se tenant seul, regardant Lily serrer son fils. James était arrivé à un moment et avait mis ses bras autours d'eux deux. La famille.

Elle mit sa main sur son bras. « Sirius ? »

Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes. « Reggie, murmura-t-il. Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Regina l'entoura de ses bras, alors, cet homme douloureusement spécial, beau. « Je sais, dit-elle dans sa chemise. Je sais. »

Sirius tremblait d'une émotion réprimée. « Il a failli mourir, dit-il en tremblant, la serrant fortement. Harry a failli mourir ! Et… et je ne pouvais rien y faire. Je ne pouvais pas le sauver, juste comme je n'ai pas pu te sauver. »

Elle se retira et le regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai fait mes propres choix », lui dit-elle doucement.

Il acquiesça imperceptiblement. « Je sais.

- La guerre est gagnée

- Je sais.

- Nous… n'avons pas longtemps. » Elle savait qu'elle s'effaçait, que le cénacle ne pouvait plus soutenir les légions des morts plus longtemps.

Il ferma les yeux. « Je sais. »

_Trois fois, c'est magique._

« Sirius ? R… Regina ? »

Ils se tournèrent pour la regarder, ses cheveux bruns recouverts de saleté et de poussière, les vêtements déchirés, les larmes coulant sur son visage.

Elle était la plus belle chose que Regina ait jamais vue.

La voix de la jeune fille se brisa. « P… Père ? M… Mère ?

- Hermione ? » demanda calmement Regina.

Elle acquiesça. « Oui. »

Sans un mot, Regina tendit ses bras, et sa fille se précipita vers elle. Un moment plus tard, Sirius les entoura toutes les deux de ses bras.

_La mer était calme._

Famille.

* * *

Sa mère se retira enfin. « Je suis fière de toi, Harry » lui dit-elle, prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Harry savait qu'il tremblait, mais ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. « J'ai presque tout détruit, murmura-t-il.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait » lui dit son père, mettant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. « Et c'est ce qui est important. »

Ron grogna à ses pieds. « Je me sens comme si j'avais été frappé à la tête par dix Cognards, gémit-t-il

- Arrête de geindre, Ron » aboya Ginny.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ron croisa son regard. « Tu vas bien, Harry ?

- Non, mais ça ira. »

Ron remua inconfortablement. « Um… Bonjour, Monsieur et Madame Potter. »

James offrit sa main à Ron, et Ron la serra, mal à l'aise. « Tu t'es bien débrouillé, lui dit-il.

- Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé sans toi, tu le réalises » ajouta Lily.

Ron sourit du coin des lèvres. « Merci.

- C'est assez naturel », dit Lily.

Ron se tourna vers Harry. « Harry, mon pote, as-tu vu Hermione ? »

Harry désigna une direction « Là bas. »

Ron se tourna. Hermione était avec Sirius et Regina. Famille. « Je suppose que tout s'est arrangé pour elle. » Il sourit encore. « Je suis soulagé.

- Moi aussi » dit Harry.

« Eh bien… euh, ravi de vous avoir rencontré, Monsieur et Madame Potter, salua Ron. Je ferais mieux… d'aller trouver ma mère et mon père. Leur faire savoir que je vais bien. Tu viens, Ginny ?

- Pas encore », répondit-elle.

Ron lui lança un regard étrange, mais laissa couler.

Ginny tendit sa main à Lily et James. « Je suis Ginny Weasley. »

Un sourire mauvais se répandit sur le visage de James. « Tu es celle qu'Harry a demandé _en mariage_, n'est-ce pas ?

- Papa ! » s'exclama Harry. Ginny vira écarlate.

« Laisse-moi te dire quelque chose, Harry, dit James, souriant toujours malicieusement. Ma mère était rousse. Ainsi que ta mère – au cas où tu n'aurais pas remarqué. Il y a là une tradition familiale à continuer. Ne la brise pas. »

Harry vit sa mère croiser le regard de Ginny et lever les yeux au ciel. Il sourit. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, répondit-il à son père, je n'ai pas l'intention de la briser. »

Ce fut à son tour de croiser le regard de Ginny et celle-ci lui sourit. Elle n'avait pas besoin de faire quelque chose d'autre. « Je… ferais mieux d'aller voir mes parents aussi. Au revoir Monsieur et Madame Potter. Bye, Harry.

- Bye Ginny, » répondit Harry.

_Maintenant, tournes-toi vers La Mecque._

James souriait toujours méchamment. « Bon mouvement, fils. C'était _doux_.

- James ! le réprimanda Lily. Je suis désolée, Harry, ton père n'a pas tant eu l'opportunité de grandir. »

Harry sourit. « Ce ne me gène pas. »

Famille. Et un futur.

_Datta. Dayadhvam. Damyata._

Harry réalisa qu'il pouvait entendre quelqu'un chanter. Ensemble, avec ses parents, ils regardèrent.

C'était les jumelles Patil. Sales, couvertes de sang et de gadoue, mais souriantes, Parvati et Padma marchaient à travers le chant de bataille. Et elles chantaient.

« Shantih… shantih… shantih… »

Fin.

* * *

(1) Et pour finir, la VO des vers de TS Eliot.

_Who is the third who walks always beside you ?_

_When I count, there are only you and I together_

_But when I look ahead up the white road_

_There is always another one walking beside you_

_Gliding wrapt in a brown mantle, hooded_

_I do not know whether a man or a woman_

_- But who is that on the opther side of you_

* * *

Voila, pour le coup c'est vraiment fini, quoique j'ai plusieurs idées de projets pour la suite. Le principal c'est 'Realization' qui sera fait en collaboration et on s'est pas encore décidé comment on allait s'arranger et sous quel compte on allait poster, mais c'est une histoire que je vous encourage vivement à lire quand ce sera fait (sinon, on se donnerait pas tout ce mal à la traduire !) Sinon, vous verrez bien quand vous verrez mon nom ! lol

A bientôt et gros bisoux à tout ceux qui ont pris la peine de me lire

Cérulane


End file.
